


wip

by ju1cerat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju1cerat/pseuds/ju1cerat





	wip

i dont know what im going to do with this its probably will be a wip thing to store a story to work on


End file.
